Black Mage (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Thaumaturge is a Disciple of Magic in Final Fantasy XIV. Overview In the hands of a skilled practitioner, thaumaturgy can be a force of terrifying destruction. At the heart of this school of magic lies the ability to call forth and command the latent aether within oneself through deep introspection. To then mold that aether into sorcery, the thaumaturge makes use of a scepter or staff, within which is housed a medium—a natural stone imbued with magical properties. The guild is centered at the Arrzaneth Ossuary in Ul'dah, within whose hallowed halls are said to reside powers of life, death, and the beyond. Role Thaumaturges are powerful spellcasters who use spells from the three primary elements fire, ice and lightning to deal major damage to their opponents. Their Intelligence and Piety are high but suffer from low HP and defense. Thaumaturges can augment their spells further by utilizing the status effects Astral Fire and Umbral Ice. Astral Fire doubles the potency of fire spells but also doubles their MP cost and halts MP recovery. Umbral Ice on the other hand accelerates MP recovery. Both status effects halves the MP cost and potency of spells of the opposing element, but casting these spells will also remove the status. Later levels allow Thaumaturges to stack Astral Fire and Umbral Ice up to three times. Mastery of the Thaumaturge class requires knowing the right time when to switch between Umbral Ice and Astral Fire. In their original design, Thaumaturges were debuff specialists with access to Light and Dark-elemental offensive spells. After patch 1.20, the Thaumaturge was changed to an offensive mage, specializing on fire, ice and lightning magic. The Arcanist discipline has essentially replaced the Thaumaturge's role in debuffing, although Thaumaturges do retain the ability to inflict Sleep. Abilities Note: All spells cost MP to use; however MP cost varies depending on the level and class of the player, the spell in question, and whether or not the player has Astral Fire or Umbral Ice. Traits Soul Crystals Black Mage In days long past, there existed an occult and arcane art known as black magic—a potent magic of pure destructive force born forth by a sorceress of unparalleled power. Those who learned to wield this instrument of ruin came to be called black mages, out of both fear and respect for their gift. Yet great power served to corrupt the judgment of mortal man, and so he unknowingly set out upon the path of ruin. Adventurers who take the black will become agents of devastation, capable of annihilating those who oppose them through little more than the force of their will. The Black Mage Soul Crystal can be obtained by completing the quest "Taking the Black" that becomes available when the player reaches Thaumaturge level 30 and Archer level 15; it further enhances the Thaumaturge offensive magic abilities, but only allow the use of Archer and Arcanist cross class skills. Abilities Every Black Mage ability can be used only after completing specific quests. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black Mage appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a Thunder-elemental card. Gallery Etymology Thaumaturgy (Greek words θαῦμα thaûma, meaning "miracle" or "marvel" and ἔργον érgon, meaning "work") is the capability of a saint to work miracles. It is sometimes translated into English as wonderworking. A practitioner of thaumaturgy is a thaumaturge, thaumaturgist or miracle-worker. Trivia *During one scene in the Black Mage quest line, as two Black Mages approach the player their eyes flash yellow, mimicking the traditional glowing-eyed look in earlier games. de:Thaumaturg fr:Occultiste/Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Disciplines